custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Treasure Island Adventure (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Treasure Island Adventure is a Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang Video release on May 3, 1991. Plot When the Backyard Gang are pretending to sail on a make believe boat, They wish they can visit a treasure island. So, Barney takes them on the magical sailing ship on a trip to treasure island where they can put on sunscreen, hunt for seashells, and rocks, go down by the bay, explorer the island safari, meet some speckled frogs, catch fish on the fishing pole, go underwater, and look for the big surprise treasure chest gift. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tyler (Scott Weinger) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Heidi (Allison Mack) *Jacqueline (Christina Applegate) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) *Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Molly the Mermaid *Mr. and Mrs. Pirate *Pirate Parrot Songs #Barney Theme Song #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #The Land of Make Believe #Just Imagine #Let's Go on an Adventure #Sailing Medley Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing #I'd Love to Sail #That's What an Island Is #A Hunting We Will Go #Ten Little Seashells Ten Little Indians #We Like Rocks #The Raindrop Song #If All The Raindrops #Down By the Bay #Island Safari Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #The Crocodile Song #The Little Turtle #The Frog on a Log #Three Little Speckled Frogs #The Fishing Song #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #A Hunting We Will Go Reprise #The Rainbow Song #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1991-1992 costume. *The Barney costume from "The Queen of Make-Believe" is used in this video. *The musical arrangements from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" were also used in this video. *The version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements from "Season 1" and the same vocals from "Barney In Concert". *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. After the song Row, Row, Row Your Boat, When the kids are finish pretending to sail on the make believe boat, Michael accidentally kicked the Barney doll off the backyard. *During a scene where Michael accidentally kicked the Barney doll off the backyard, the music from The Queen of Make Believe" Barney tells the kids that it is going to rain is used. *Filming for this episode January 19, 1991. *Michael wore the same clothes in "The Queen of Make-Believe". *Amy wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Goes to School". *Tyler wore the same clothes in "Cool Times with Barney!". *Rupert wore the same clothes in "House Hunting with Barney". *Tina wore the same hair-style and clothes in "My Family's Just Right For Me" and "Our Earth, Our Home". *Luci wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Goes To School". *Jacqueline wears a diifferent pig-tailed hair-style and different clothes (a blue shirt and purple pants)". *Hedi wore the same clothes in "Barney's Easy Breezy Day!". *Derek wore the same clothes in "Rock with Barney". *Adam wore the same clothes in "Rock with Barney". *Howie wore the same clothes in "Barney's Easy Breezy Day!". *Samantha wears different hair-style and clothes. *When Heidi yells "Look out ahead!!" after Michael kicks the Barney doll out of the backyard, the sound clip is Diane's from "Honey, We Shrunks Ourselves" (when the shrunken parents see something ahead), except it was pitched up to +2 and does sound like Heidi's voice. *When Adam yells "Be careful!" after Michael kicks the Barney doll out of the backyard, the sound clip is Chip's from "Is Everyone Happy" (when Baby Bop knocks Twinkle Tower), except it was pitched down to -5 and does sound like Adam's 1991 voice. Quotes *the song Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Michael kicked the Barney doll off the backyard *Tina: Uh-oh! *Heidi: Look out ahead!! *Adam: Be careful! *Michael: He's a dinosaur. *Adam: Okay. A dinosaur overboard! *Amy: Barney, are you all right? *(Barney comes to life) I am fine! *Kids: Barney! (they get out of the Backyard Gang and hug him) *Barney: Hi, there. *Michael: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trip you over, Barney. *Barney: Oh, that's okay, Michael. Category:Barney Home Video